Varg Hertz
Varg Hertz(バーグ・ハーツ; Bāgu hātsu) is a major antagonist of the Fanfic DxD: Twice Critical. He's the eponymous Twice Critical of the Title, along with his sister Valerie Hertz. The half-brother of the Vali Lucifer, he's on the quest to find and kill that 'makes his mother cry', who is Vali himself, and for that, he travels to Japan in order to find the 'Dragon of Infinite', becoming enemies of Takumi Higurashi, Kunou and Lilith. Appearance Varg is a handsome, rather short, skinny yet muscular young man of european roots, brown eyes and slightly pale skin, whose messy hair strangely adopts a bicolour tone of white and black, which he claims was a side-effect of his awakening his Sacred Gear for the first time. Born and raised in a distant rural area, he has typical and plain white shirts, black paints and winter black cape and, due to his Sacred Gear, a leather cloth around his chest to carry his sword. Personality Varg, unlike his sister Valerie, is actually easy-going and carefree, but also dutiful and serious when the time comes. Despite the fact his main mission includes the death of a member of his family by his own hands, Varg actually enjoys his trips around the world and shares several lovers and friends across the land. When not searching to kill his half-brother, Varg likes to talk around and learn new things. Not unlike his half-brother, Varg also has a bit of an ego and is confident in his abilities to the point of arrogance, while also open to learn new things. He only loses his cool when around large bodies of water, which he unredeemedly fears, and refuses to do anything that might have a relation to water. However, his calm and friendly façade cannot hide the deep hatred he has for Vali, as he believes him to be the reason why 'his mother cries', and won't cut boundaries to reach him and finally kill him, whatever being blackmail, extortion, threats or downright murder. He also developed an extremely cautious behavior, as he carries several scrolls with anti-dragon magic and weapons after discoving Vali as the New White Dragon Emperor. History Varg and Valerie are Vali's twin younger siblings, never knowing their older half-brother due to a spell casted on their mother by Vali's devil father. Despite not having any recolection of his previous son, Vali's mother would still retain some memories of him, shown by the thematical names of the three siblings, and her habit of looking at the window, crying while 'waiting for someone'. Both twins soon imagined that 'Vali' was instead a bad figure in their mother's memories, who scarred her so much, and vowed to one day find and kill him. Both twins started their journey to find and kill Vali when Varg first awakened his Sacred Gear and Valerie was revealed to have the ability to wield any form of Holy Sword, making both be taken by the church and soon disbanding it to search for 'Vali'. Powers & Abilities Super-human strength -''' Varg has shown to have a strength superior to those of normal humans, which only developed further after his training in the church and he polishes up to this day. In fact, Varg's power is so abnormal that he would be considered Vasco Strada's successor if he continued his training at the church. 'Super-human speed -' Varg has also shown a speed superior to even older and more experiented exorcists, as he could keep up with high-class devils at ease and jump several feet off the ground with ease. '''Master Swordsman - Varg is well-versed in the art of the sword, being one of the strongest members of his church as well as becoming one of the candidates to become Vasco Strada's successor. He's also quite adaptative and can handle any form of bladed weapon with easy, including bayonets, spears, sabres and knives, despite having little training on those. Telepathy -''' For some reason, Varg can mentally talk with everyone around him, as well as read the minds of those around unless they have some kind of magical protection. It might have something to do with his link to Vali and his sister. 'Novice Exorcist skills -' Unlike his sister, Varg has a low talent for exorcism, but despite this, he has the ability to control low-class shikigamis and talk and seal away lesser evil spirits, as well as track down devils and other dark creatures. Equipments Epitaph Forge '''Epitaph Forge( ), Also known as Undying Battle Cry, is Varg's Sacred Gear, which he awakened when he was still a child. A Mid-tier Sacred Gear taking the shape of a medieval sword, Epitaph Forge has the ability to call for the spirits of the dead in order to assist the user, either by serving as a form of attack with their ethereal form, spionage on enemy lines or as advisers mid-battle.Those spirits takes the form of jack-o'-wisps-like forms, but they can change form under the user's command. The stronger and better the mastery the user has over the sacred gear, the more and more powerful spirits it can summon, shown as Varg can summon the spirits of Nobunaga Oda, Zhuge Liang and Napoleon Bonaparte at the time as with several other supporting spirits. Since it has the form of a sword, it can also work as a cutting weapon. As for now, it is unknown if Varg can use it's Balance Breaker, or it has one at all. Trivia * Images and appearance from the character Blade from the Hero classroom series. * Varg's name means "Wolf" in old norse, a reference to Fenrir and even Vali himself, the adopted son of Odin. * His surname, on the other side, means "Heart" in german. ** His name is also a pun with the japanese word "Bakuhatsu"(爆発 ), which by itself means "explosion", an ironic turn of events being that he's the calmest of the twins. * Varg shares the thematical name with his siblings, starting with "Va". * Varg is, so far, the only male character in any of Houki Minami's work to be connected to Vali(between his sister, Ginko and Evelyn Livan Lucifer.) Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Exorcist Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users